This invention relates to an art ensemble, and more particularly to a fine art ensemble with components that are arranged to form an artistic creation.
Artwork typically is created by an artist who conceives a particular work of art and then executes the work in a particular medium of the artist's choosing. Then the work is sold or otherwise comes into the hands of the ultimate owner, sometimes the artist himself or herself, and is displayed for the pleasure of the owner and others for whom the owner displays the work.
The general objective of the present invention is to provide a novel art ensemble which provides the owner the opportunity and means for arranging and re-arranging the components of the ensemble in a variety of different works of art, rather than limiting the owner to one fixed work.